


The Visit - JohnDave

by ticklishsprout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Internet friends? Great. Meeting them in real life? Even better. Meeting up with a ticklish internet friend? Amazing.





	The Visit - JohnDave

"D-Dave!" John threw the door open, a toothy grin spreading across his face. "I...it's you!"

"Sup." Dave Strider stood in front of him, in the flesh. "I assume you're John Egderp."

"It's Egbert." Normally the sixteen-year-old would be irritated, but he was too happy at the fact that his online friend was really there in person to care.

"Same thing." He walked in without asking for permission. "Got any apple juice?"

"Well, of course!" John came back inside, only to be beaten to the fridge.

"Ah." Dave scooped up the small bottle and chugged it so fast it made John's head spin. "Hmm." He crushed the empty bottle against his head, then held it out. "Thanks, Egderp."

"No...problem?" He took it from him slowly, tossing it over his shoulder. "Um, my dad is out, so that just leaves us. Probably getting more Betty Crocker, or maybe clowns," he scoffed. "Sorry, harlequins."

"I feel your pain." Dave looked around the harlequin-covered room. "Like I've said, Bro has way too many Smuppets."

"For irony?" John tilted his head.

"For irony," he nodded.

"You wanna go to my room?" He pointed upstairs.

"Sure." Dave went first, then opened the ajar door.

Then a bucket of water splashed over his head.

"AH!" He let out a totally un-cool shriek and fell flat on his stomach.

"Pfft-hahahaha!" John kneeled down, covering his mouth. "The look on your face!"

"Oh, real funny." Dave took off his shades to dry them on his shirt, keeping his eyes shut. Once he put them back on, he glared in his direction. "Bad move, Egbert."

"At least you have my name right." He squeaked as he was tackled onto his bed. "Dude, come on! It was just a prank!"

"And now I'm all wet thanks to it." He sat up, shaking his head. "You and your stupid pranks."

"They're not stupid," John pouted.

"Yeah, and I'm Nicolas Cage." Dave pulled him up. "Go into a rant about Con Air and I'll kill you."

"Jerk," he huffed.

"What did you say to me?" He grabbed him by the chin, looking him in the eye. "Nobody calls a Strider a jerk. Well, nobody calls a Strider a jerk and lives." He let go, jabbing him in the ribs. "And-"

"Eep!" John immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, turning a dark red color.

"Hmm?" Dave tilted his head. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He fiddled with his hands nervously. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"Really?" He gently brushed his fingers over his ribs, watching him carefully. "You hurt?"

"No!" John pushed his hand away, a smile on his face. "S-sorry, I'm a bit ticklish."

"A bit?" Dave smirked, eyes gleaming behind his shades.

"Ah...yeah, a bit." He didn't like the look he was (probably) giving him.

"You sure, Egbert?" He moved in until their noses were almost touching.  
"D-Dave?" John squeaked. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Testing something." Dave suddenly tickled his highest ribs, a concentrated look on his face.

"Dahahave!" he giggled, grabbing his hand. "Cut it ohohout!"

"Stop moving, you're throwing me off." His second hand moved under his chin.

"Oh! Ahahaha!" John shivered, nose scrunching up. "St-stohohohop, it tihihihihickles!"

Oh my god, so cute.

"Does it?" Dave smirked again. "Breathe, dude, breathe. You're turning blue." He nodded to his blue shirt.

"Noooo!" he whined, then fell onto his back. "Haha...ha..." He looked up at him, smiling. "What was that for?"

"Pranking me. And I'm not done." He slipped his hands under his shirt, tickling his bare stomach.

"DAHAHAHAHAVE!" John shouted, dropping his hands in defeat. "OKAY, OKAHAHAHAY! I GIVE!"

"So what if you give, it doesn't mean I'm just gonna stop." Dave growled as his shades were knocked off his face. "Oh, you've done it now."

"Dahahave?" He barely caught a glimpse of his eyes before the shades came back on, and the tickling resumed. "AH, SHIT! DAHAHAHAHAHAVE!"

"Let me show you something Bro used to do to me when I was a lot younger." A faint blush dusted across his cheeks from the memory. "Something tells me you'll like it."

"Wait, what?! Dave, no!" John shrieked as his shirt was lifted up. "Don't you dare! No! No rasp-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He pounded on the bed with his fists, laughing his head off. "FUHUHUHUCK, STOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Had enough?" Dave looked up from blowing raspberries.

"YES, PLEHEHEHEHEASE! I CAN'T BREATHE, DAHAHAHAVE!" He went limp, deciding there was nothing left he could do except take it.

"Just a little longer." He ALMOST smiled at the squeal that came from him as he poked his belly button. "You sound like you're dying."

"HEEHEEHEE, I AM!" John finally grabbed his hands, panting heavily. Tears were running down his cheeks, and his face was completely flushed. "I'm...I'm sorry about the bucket," he wheezed.

"I wasn't actually mad." Dave yelped as their positions were reversed.

"Give...give me a moment." After he caught his breath, he grinned down at him evilly. "Don't think I won't get you back."

"I'm not ticklish," he deadpanned.

"Liar."

"Am not. Ah, Johohon!!" Dave let out an un-manly scream as his hands slipped under his arms.

"Dude, I barely touched you." Then John attacked.

"Pfft-  
NONONONOHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He bucked his hips, pushing at his shoulders. "STOHOHOHOP, DAMMIT! I'LL KILL YOHOHOHOHOU!"

"Stop? Hmm...I remember me saying that, but you didn't. So I'm not going to." He gave him a short break, then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Dave."

"Eee!" He scrunched his shoulders, cursing the fact that he even had ticklish ears.

"Tickle," John whispered softly, watching him squirm. "Tickle tickle."

"Johnnnn," Dave whined, trying to move his head.

"What's wrong? Are you ticklish? Are your little ears ticklish?" He took his ear between his teeth, nibbling gently. "How about now?"

"OH MY GAHAHAHAHAHAD!" He screamed in laughter, shaking his head. "THAHAHAHAHAT'S GAY, YOU KNOHOHOHOHOW!"

"I am NOT a homosexual," John pouted. "Oh, don't want to break these." He removed his shades as he dug his thumbs into his hips harshly. He was so cute and oh my god did he just snort?

"JESUS!" Dave's eyes flew open for a short moment, revealing bright red orbs. Then they squeezed shut again.

"Is that why you wear those dorky shades?" John asked. "To hide your pretty eyes?"

"NAHAHAHAHAHAT PRETTY!" he protested, laughter going silent after his hips and ears were attacked at the same time. "EGBERT!" he tried to shout, only producing a wheezing sound instead.

"Had enough?" he asked, moving away from his ears. The blonde nodded frantically. "Well...okay!" And he finally stopped for good.

Dave lay there, giggling slightly as he rubbed at his skin to get the residue tingly feelings to go away. "Oh-oh god." He wiped at his reddened face, which was streaked with tears. "Thahat was so bahahad."

"Come on, it wasn't THAT bad." John grinned cheekily.

"That-that's because yohohou probably like being tihihickled," he gasped.

"What?! I-I don't like it!" he protested. "You're just being stupid!"

"Could've...fought harder to get away from me," Dave pointed out.

"You're reading too much into it!" John exclaimed, then burst into giggles as his sides were rapidly pinched. "Okahahay, I admit it! I lihihike being tihihickled! It's fuhuhun!" He collapsed on top of him with a smile. "Happy now?"

"Very." He put his shades back on.

"Come on, man." He took them off and held them out of his reach. "I like your eyes, really. Why do you hide them?"

"They're weird," Dave mumbled.

"Come on, they're beautiful," John said without thinking. "U-um." He wracked his brain for a way to deflect his embarrassment. "You're wearing the shades I gave you."

"So?" He crossed his arms. "You said they might be more ironic."

"Do you...only wear these now? Why don't you wear the pointy ones anymore?" He set them down.

"Because these came from you," Dave grumbled.

"Dave..." John closed his eyes, thinking. "Dave," he said again. "I'm not gay, but..." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against his.

"Mmm." He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. "John," he murmured as he pulled away.

"I love you," he squeaked. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Dave smiled, not in a cocky way. "Me too."

"But I'm not gay," John added.

"You're queer as a football bat." He poked him in the stomach, making him giggle. "Admit it."

"Maybe only for you." He snuggled against his chest. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want me to leave, either." Dave stroked his hair gently.

"Then stay here," John whispered.

"Wh-what?" He blinked. "Stay here with you?"

"No more Smuppets," he pointed out. "More time for irony. And you have me."

"I'll think about it," Dave sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, ruby eyes." John fell asleep on top of him, his soft snores filling the air.

"Night, Egderp." He fell asleep too, tired out from everything that had happened earlier.


End file.
